This Could Be Us
by Sarcastic-Raspberry
Summary: Sour Cream is haunted by a mysterious blogger who's been quite busy liking and reblogging all of his posts on Tumblr. ((For the Prompt: "Imagine your OTP/3 spamming each other with likes on Instagram/social media." from otpprompts at Tumblr.))


Sour Cream laid down on his stomach as he scrolled through the dashboard of his Tumblr, getting lost in the seemingly endless stream of content. From Kevin's selfies to Jenny's posts about her family all the way to Ronaldo's blog about weird stuff he followed out of pity (but kept following because he kind of liked it) there was a lot of diversity to behold.

Of course, his own content was in there too. A few audio posts he'd made a while back and edited together that night. He never got any notes on them though, as sigh-educing as it was. It was always a little disappointing to put all of that work into something only to have absolutely no feedback or credit to show for it.

Spurred on by his sadness, he decided to take a couple selfies to cheer himself up. So he sat up in his bed and smoothed out his hair just enough so that it looked like he didn't care too much, but that he was still decent. His look wasn't too special, but it was Sour Cream.

The first picture was pretty basic stuff, just a simple half-bird's eye while he looked up at the camera. The second featured an old CD he had on hand, just to keep up the retro look up. He posted them one at a time, and things continued escalating to the point where he was half sprawled in his bed. Scattered over him and behind him were headphone cords and open CD cases with the occasional cassette tape, all topped off with an IPod in his hand.

He posted it and, only then, did he notice the spike in his activity. When he saw the ten notifications that his posts had been liked, he checked his activity. Oh, his posts had been liked alright.

The entire activity stream belonged to a certain blogger under the name of starfishandcoffee. It wasn't just likes, though. There were reblogs too, and that wasn't that surprising. Some of the comments were though. All twenty of his selfies were labeled different variations of cute by this one blogger. But it wasn't just his selfies, it was everything he'd ever posted.

It wouldn't have been weird if it had been something he'd just reblogged every once in a while but, no. It was only things he'd posted himself. He pursed his lips and clicked on starfishandcoffee's blog, eager to see just who this person was.

The blog itself was standard, pretty dull actually. The icon was the default and there wasn't even a summary. It was like someone had made this blog just to find him and just got it working. Lucky for him, the ask box was open.

Once he got into it though, he didn't really know what to say.

He wanted to be direct, but there wasn't much to say. He couldn't just ask who they were, just in case they didn't actually know him. He didn't want to freak anyone out.

Finally, Sour Cream decided on saying something along the lines of what he'd say to anyone who went through his stuff like this.

 _Hey, so I see you like my blog? Maybe I could invite to my next rave, if you're interested. :)_

Feeling satisfied with his choice, Sour Cream hit the ask button and reclined into his headboard, phone in his hands as he decided to go back to his dashboard while he waited for a reply. He refreshed the page when he got to the end of the new content. Once he did, he saw another activity alert:

 _starfishandcoffee reblogged your photo and added: Too hot._

He rose an eye brow at this before his phone buzzed in his hands, signaling that he'd gotten a text.

He went to messenger, deciding that this starfishandcoffee was just a bit less important when boyfriend was involved. He just looked at the preview of the text:

 _Buck: Hot damn._

It didn't take long for Sour Cream to put two and two together. He punched in the number immediately and called Buck.

 _"Hey man, how's it going?"_ the cool voice came over the speaker as he shot up to grip the edge of the bed.

"Starfishandcoffee? Really?" Sour Cream whined as he smiled softly. He knew Buck couldn't see it, but it meant just as much.

 _"It's a Prince song. Man, I knew you wouldn't get it."_

He clicked his tongue. "Whatever."

amongirl? Really?" Sour Cream whined as he smiled softly. He knew Buck couldn't see it, but it meant just as much.

 _"It's a Prince song. Man, I knew you wouldn't get it."_

He clicked his tongue. "Whatever."


End file.
